


Pete's Cabin

by I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Crying, Fluff, Games, I wanted most of the things in this to be a surprise but if you need me to add tags I will, It's bad but it's also good, Just tell me and I'll add them no problem, M/M, Pete's Cabin, Texting, You'll hate it before you love it, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue/pseuds/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue
Summary: Pete invites everyone to the cabin for Christmas.





	Pete's Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> This :) one :) is :) for :) you :) homie :)

Patrick walks to the mailbox and sorts through each one.

_Junk, junk, junk, junk._

And he gets to the last one, just a plain square envelope with his name on it printed neatly. He walks inside and opens it up reading.

_You're invited to Pete's winter cabin!_

He gets a text message almost as soon as he reads it from Pete, including him in a group chat.

_Peter Panda: I can't wait to see all of you._

He smiles and looks at the messages that began to pop up on the screen.

_Milky Way: Pete what the fuck? You can take the time to invite me to a cabin but you can't text me for three days?_

_Queen Gee: You can literally see me any time, I live like two minutes away._

_Daddy Frank: I'm not going to your lame cabin, you blew me off yesterday and didn't even tell me why!_

_Beebo: Honestly! And dude idk if I want to go to your cabin. The power cuts off all the time with that snow._

_JoeFro: Pete, you were supposed to cover my shift and never showed up two days ago! What the shit, man?_

_Tyler's best friend: Maybe he just forgot or something or maybe something happened with his phone??_

_Josh's best friend: For three days?_

_Tyler's best friend: My phone stopped working for a whole week once._

_CandyAndy: I remember that, Tyler cried for hours and insisted we drive to your house to make sure you were okay._

_Beebo: Oh shit, I remember that too! We finally got him to calm down when we got there and then when his mom was like "Oh, he's gone" he just fucking broke down on the front porch until she was like "He'll be back tomorrow, he's just at his grandma's house."_

_Queen Gee: I remember. Mainly because when I asked him if he wanted to watch America's Next Top Model he said no, and he never says no to Tyra._

_Milky Way: Pretty sure that's normal behavior, that show sucks._

_Queen Gee: Oh my god, that's so fucked up that you would just say that to me. Like, you know it's important to me and you know it's got all my favorite things and to say that it sucks is like taking a shot at me and honestly how fucking dare you._

_Josh's Best Friend: Yeah, back off, Mikey. It's a great show, I was just sad. I didn't even want to trash talk contestants on the Bachelor or listen to Britney Spears that day._

_Milky Way: Not doing either of those is 100% understandable. Dumb show, shitty music._

_Queen Gee: W O W. Are you fucking serious right now? First you start talking shit about ANTM and now you're bringing America's pop PRINCESS into this? You know what? You can tell me that I look like garbage or that my shows are garbage and you know what? That's fine because you are entitled to your wrong opinion, but to say that shit about Britney? WOW. I expected so much more from you._

_Dalpal: What's going on?_

_Daddy Frank: Mikey's talking trash about Britney and now we're going to have to hear about it all day._

_Dalpal: I meant with the cabin._

_Daddy Frank: Oh_

_Daddy Frank: Pete's wanting us to go to his stupid cabin or something. I'm probably not going to it._

_Peter Panda: I have a very special surprise for you guys, and I can't wait to see your faces when I show it to you._

_Daddy Frank: Are you going to show us your dick or something? Because we've all seen it and even though we've all agreed it's not bad we don't want to see it again._

_Tyler's Best Friend: I haven't seen it._

_Queen Gee: That's probably for the best._

Patrick sets the envelope to the side and goes to his closet picking out clothes that would be warm for the cabin. He hadn't been there in a long time, but he remembers the smell and taste of the hot chocolate. He picks up his phone and calls Brendon who answers after the first ring, "hey."

"Hey, what are you bringing to the cabin?"

"Probably just warm clothes, if we happen to get snowed in I'm bringing some food. I think Dallon's bringing drinks. And then of course Frank's bringing the drinks."

Patrick chuckles before looking to the wrapped gift he has on the nightstand, "you know, we should open our secret Santa presents while we're there."

"Yeah," Brendon says, "I think Pete's got a tree and decorations and stuff there, it'll be great we can all decorate together."

"We'll probably end up spending the night, and there are only a few rooms," Patrick says.

"Six," Brendon tells him, "and Pete will be sleeping with Frank."

"Mikey will bunk with his brother because of the whole breakup Frank and Gerard had," Patrick says.

"Andy'll probably share with Joe and Tyler would hate if anyone else was with Josh."

"I guess that leave you, me, and Dallon."

"I think Ryan will probably come and he's got a history with me so he'll probably like the idea of Dallon or you. Do you want to share a bed or would you want to sleep with one of them?"

"I don't mind sharing with you," he smiles.

"I hope you don't mind being cuddled during the night, I tend to hold onto things in my sleep."

"I don't mind," he says biting his lip, "do you mind if I end up right next to you in bed? My body tends to get closer to anything warm when I sleep and I just want to know if that would be a problem for you."

"Uh, no," he says, "not a problem at all."

"So, how's college in New York?"

"It's good," he says, "walking distance from a lot of cool places."

"I bet it's great, are you sure you want to make the drive here?"

"Yeah," he says, "it's only a twelve hour drive but it beats staying here for Christmas. Besides, I miss you."

And Patrick's heart felt like it skipped a beat.

"I miss all of you," Brendon says quickly.

And Patrick can't keep the smile off his face.

"We miss you too," he says.

"I should start packing and getting ready for the drive tomorrow, gotta go tell work I wont be able to come in and everything."

"Okay," he says.

"Bye, Trick."

"Bye, Bren."

They hang up and Patrick lays back in his bed excited to see Brendon. He wonders who Brendon got for secret Santa, he couldn't wait to give him the gift he'd gotten for him.

 

\---

 

They arrive at the cabin, bags packed and thrown over their shoulders. They all head inside and look around.

"Looks just the way I remember," Patrick says.

"Pete," Mikey calls out.

"There's a note on the table," Gerard says fixing his make-up in his compact.

Frank walks over and picks it up, " _I went to get the food, I'll be back in a few minutes. Go ahead and start unpacking._ "

They shrug and head upstairs. Patrick pulls out his phone and texts Brendon.

_Trick: Hey, you almost here?_

_Beebo: Yep, just stopped for some coffee, I should be there in about an hour._

He looks at the picture Brendon sent of him kissing a cup of coffee. He smiles and puts the phone in his pocket and sets the gift he'd gotten for Brendon on the nightstand. He hoped he'd like it. After a while the door opens downstairs as he pulls his brush out from his bag.

_Brendon? Maybe Pete?_

He goes over his hair a few times with it before looking in the mirror and applying a layer of chapstick.

Maybe Brendon and I will finally kiss tonight, he thinks.

He leaves the room and sees two people talking in the hall. He can't really tell who either of them are, but with the height difference he assumes it's Mikey and Frank.

"Yeah, yeah," Mikey says with a smile, "I'll take care of it, I promise."

He nods and Frank walks off while the taller man walks towards him, "oh. Hey, Trick, didn't see you."

It is Mikey, which he thinks is weird since he and Frank weren't talking because of the Gerard thing.

"I'd really appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about that in the hall."

"I wont, I know Gerard might be upset if he saw you talking with Frank."

"Yeah," he nods, "he and I are just friends and I don't want to stop being friends because of a dumb break up, you know?"

He thinks it's weird they're talking but nods, "Uh, yeah, I wont say anything.

"Thanks," he smiles, hopping down the stairs with a smile. They head into the dining room, the table had plenty of food that looked like it came right out of a magazine.

"Wow," Gerard says, "and here I thought Brendon was the chef. God it smells so good!"

"A feast fit for a king," Josh says with a smile.

"Another note," Mikey says picking it up, " _I spilled some food on myself so I'll be down after my shower. Don't start without me._ "

"Great, now we have to wait on him to get out of the shower," Frank says walking into the room.

"Well, Brendon should be showing up in a little bit too," Patrick says, "he's only a few minutes away."

Josh groans, "but I'm hungry now."

"Maybe we can all just have a little bit," Frank says.

"No," Gerard says, "let's just wait a little while. Maybe Pete will be done pretty quick and Brendon will get here fast."

Patrick waits patiently and looks at the seat beside him he'd saved for Brendon.

 _Friends can hold hands under the table, right,_ he asks himself.

The lights flicker in the room and Gerard sighs, "well, looks like we're probably going to get snowed in again."

"Well, at least Pete got food," Patrick tells them, "and Brendon says Pete has a tree and decorations so we can all do that."

"I love decorating Christmas trees," Josh tells them.

"You can put whatever you like on it," Frank says.

He smiles big and Tyler pats his shoulder. Frank reaches for a roll but Gerard smacks his hand, "no. Pete will be down here any minute and he'll get mad."

"Ooh," Frank says, "I'm shaking."

"He can get pretty angry," Mikey tells him.

"I'm not scared of Pete," Frank explains.

"That's true," Josh nods, "actually now that I think about it, Frank's not scared of anything. He made me watch a bunch of scary movies once and I didn't get any sleep for the next two weeks, but Frank didn't even flinch."

"I'm just unscareable," he explains.

"Bullshit," Mikey smiles, "everyone gets scared. That old lady down the street scares you."

"Disgusts," Frank corrects, "she's gross, not scary. Creepy, not terrifying. Besides, I could probably take her in a fist fight."

"She looks like she's seen some shit, my money's on here," Joe says.

"I'm a great fighter," Frank explains.

"She seems like a tank," Andy nods, "I don't think you could take her."

"Whatever, you'll see one day," he says reaching for a piece of turkey and shoving it into his mouth.

"Frank," Gerard shouts at him.

The lights go out for a few seconds and come back on.

"You were supposed to wait," Joe says.

"I'm tired of waiting around, okay? I'm fucking starving," he says.

"Guys," Josh says.

"No," Frank says, "okay, you don't all get to judge me, it was a long drive. It was a long drive and I'm hungry and I haven't had sex in six months, okay?"

"Wow," Gerard says, "you're really going there, huh?"

"Give me a fucking break, Gee, alright? I just want a little bit of turkey and a big fucking break for Christmas."

"Guys," Josh says again.

"I think you're being so selfish," Gerard says.

"Oh, I'm being selfish? Only a selfish person would worry about their appearance instead of eating with their friends okay? Like, I don't give a shit if you're wearing a garbage bag. When it's dinner time, it's dinner time," he says.

"Guys," Josh says, shrinking in his seat.

"What," they all snap.

He's staring at the space between Gerard and Mikey with eyes full of fear and a shaky voice, "there's someone else sitting with us."

They turn to where he's looking and nearly everyone at the table jumps or screams. It was a person laying face first in a bowl of mashed potatoes. Their hair and body were wet and their skin was a pale white with a hint of blue.

"Is that," Mikey starts and trails off.

"What's this some kind of sick joke," Frank asks, "nice try, Pete, but you're not fooling anyone."

"Get Mikey out of the room," Andy stands.

Joe and Gerard rush over and grab him by the arms.

"No," Mikey struggles, "is that him, you tell me if that's him!"

"It's not him, Mikey," Frank says, "it's just Pete pranking us."

"Yeah," he nods, but the tears still rush to his eyes, "yeah, it's a prank, right? Tell me it's a prank, Pete!"

Andy touches the neck and looks to Joe shaking his head, "Patrick, call 9-1-1."

He pulls out his phone and Mikey lets out a sob, "no! No, no, no. Pete! Pete, it's okay if it's a joke just sit up, okay? Just please sit up for me. Please?"

Patrick shakes his head looking at his phone, "there's no service right here, I got nothing."

"What's that under his hand," Tyler asks.

Andy carefully pinches it and pulls it from under the bloated hand. It was another note.

" _Sorry about Pete, I've just never been fond of his temper. I've left something for you in the bathtub upstairs. You might want to go get it before it's too late. Turn over for a hint._ "

He turns the card over and looks horrified. He turns it showing a polaroid of Brendon laying unconscious in a bathtub. He was fully clothed and his hands and feet were tied and a gag was wrapped around his head.

"The water's been running this whole time," Gerard says.

They rush up the stairs and into the bathroom. Brendon laying underwater, the tub almost overflowing. Joe and Andy pull him up out of the water and pull the gag down. He splutters out water and coughs before gasping for air.

"Brendon," Patrick says, "are you okay?"

"Pete," he says fast, gasping for breath, "he's got Pete, you have to find him!"

They take the ties off him and shake their head, "he's gone."

His shoulders fall and his voice gets weak, "what about Dallon?"

"What do you mean, Dallon? He didn't come with us."

"No," he says, "I picked him up on the way. We got here and this fucking psycho started waving a gun at us and made us tie each other up and sit in this fucking closet. He took Dallon somewhere and Pete somewhere and then he came back for me. Left a note with me and put me on my back in this tub."

"Where's the note," Gerard asks.

He gestures towards the sink and Gerard picks it up reading out loud, " _This one is for you, Josh. Look in the spot you're afraid to look in. And don't bother with the police or I promise you this game wont be fun for any of you. Turn over card._ "

They turn to Josh and he looks to the floor, "I know where he is."

"Where," Gerard asks.

"His head's in the freezer. It's one of my fears, that I'll find a head in the freezer."

They turn over the card, " _Remember players if it isn't your turn don't interfere or, I promise, there will be consequences._ "

They go downstairs and Josh shakes his head, "let's just get out of here."

They nod and search for their keys, not finding them where they last left them.

"He took my keys," Brendon tells them, "I don't know where they are."

"Fuck keys," Frank says, "let's just get the fuck out of here. We can run it."

"No," Andy says, "we can't run it. It's like ten miles. It would take over an hour to get to town. They have the keys they can drive and catch us."

"I know how to hot wire a car," Joe offers.

"Why," Frank asks.

"Don't ask questions, lets just fucking bail," he tells them.

They head to the door noticing the knobs had changed. There were no longer locks on the inside but keyholes instead. A note was taped to the door, already waiting for them. Mikey pulls it off and reads it aloud.

" _I have the keys to the car and the cabin. I know some of you might be thinking about breaking the windows or picking the lock on the door, but I want you to know that I consider that cheating and I do not like cheaters. If you're caught cheating you will be eliminated from the game we're playing permanently._ "

Josh wraps his arms around Tyler and squeezes tight as they walk to the kitchen. He hesitates but Tyler nods, "just open the freezer. I'll still hold your hand."

He walks forward, hand squeezing Tyler's as he carefully opens the freezer letting everyone see Dallon's head sitting inside, eyes pulled from his head with a note between the teeth. He takes it carefully and closes the freezer. He turns and rests his back against it breathing carefully before reading the note out loud.

" _Congratulations, Josh. You faced your fear. Now it's Andy's turn. I want you all to take the game seriously so I need Andy to take his item from the fridge. Make your choice and receive a key._ "

They look to him and Josh moves so he can walk over. He opens the bigger door and lets them all see an Christmas wrapped box with a note taped to the side and a pair of blue eyes sitting in front of it. He takes the box into the dining room and opens it cautiously. He unwraps the gift and pulls out a gun, looking to see how many bullets are inside.

"It's one," he tells them pulling the note off the rack.

"What's it say," Gerard asks carefully.

" _Choose someone to die in one minute or I'll pick them off one by one until you do. Remember, I see you._ "

Tyler stands in front of Josh and Frank moves Gerard and Mikey behind him.

"Andy," Patrick starts.

"I have to make a choice, don't I," he asks, pulling back the hammer.

Brendon moves to stand in front of Patrick and Gerard grabs Mikey's hand. Frank shakes his head, "you don't have to shoot anyone, man. This guy's probably bluffing."

"He almost drowned Brendon, Pete's dead, and Dallon's head's in a fucking freezer. I think it's safe to say whoever this is isn't fucking around," Joe tells him, "you can shoot me."

"No, Andy's not going to shoot anyone. Andy wouldn't kill us," Frank says, "right?"

Andy stares at the gun for a long time and Patrick speaks up, "Andy?"

He looks to Patrick and swallows hard, "no. I wouldn't."

He turns the gun towards himself and squeeze the trigger making everyone jump or move forward.

"Andy," Joe says quickly.

The last thing they see is the metal pressed to his temple. Andy's body fall to the floor and the gun hits the wood underneath him with a clunk. Screams erupt from everyone in the room.

"I want to go home," Josh says, burying his face in Tyler's back, "please just let us go home!"

The lights go out. There are footsteps and Patrick feels around for the nearest person and eventually finds one. The lights come on.

A piece of paper is on the table with a key on top. Brendon walks over and picks it up handing it to Tyler, "it's for you."

He takes it and reads over it before looking to Josh. He shakes his head, "no. No! You hear me?"

"What's it say," Gerard asks.

" _Would you sacrifice the love of your life to save your friends and earn your freedom? There's plenty of items on the table to use. Pick one and get to work._ "

Everyone looks to Josh and he meets their eyes, "why's everyone looking at me?"

Then it clicks and his jaw drops slightly, "oh."

He cups Josh's neck and thumbs over his cheek, "you guys are my friends and I'd give anything to save you all. But I can't do this. I can't do it, I can't give up Josh. I'm sorry."

"There's something on the back," Frank points out.

He turns it over, " _I guess taking Josh's life is a little too much to ask you for though. Tell you what, I know you'd give an arm and a leg to save your friends. I wont ask for those though, how about just a hand? I know this will be hard so I'll let you decide which one saves your friends. Make you decision. Left, right, or Josh._ "

"Brendon," Tyler says.

"Yeah," he asks.

"Cover Josh's eyes. Everyone cover your eyes," he nods, taking off his belt and pulling it tight around his left forearm.

Gerard turns to Frank and buries his head in his chest, "I can't watch."

Brendon turns Josh towards him, "don't watch."

He covers his ears and pulls him close. Patrick peeks around Brendon's shoulder and watches Tyler lift the cleaver in the air. He takes a deep breath in and out and Patrick looks over seeing that he and Frank are the only ones watching. He brings it down hard and lets out a scream whenever it goes all the way through. Everyone breaks away from each other and looks at him now. Josh covering his mouth and running into the kitchen.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Gerard says.

He rushes over to a trash can and leans over it as he hurls. Josh comes back with a back of ice and a first aid kit. He carefully puts the severed hand inside the bag of ice before closing it and opening the box. He takes out the gauze and wraps it around. Tyler groans, his body shaking as Josh tried to be gentle.

The lights go out again.

There's movement in the room before the lights come on again. Patrick looks next to Josh seeing a new piece of paper sitting on the table with a key on top. He walks over and picks up the note seeing Frank's name on top.

"It's the key to the second lock on the door. And a note for Frank."

"What's it say," Frank asks, looking pale.

He reads it out loud, " _Have you figured out who I am yet? You have one guess. Guess right and this all ends. If you guess wrong I kill someone you love. Don't guess at all and I'll start picking them off until you do. You have thirty seconds and one guess. Begin._ "

He looks around the room before shaking his head at everyone and looking as if he's going to cry, "I'm sorry, I don't know."

"Just pick someone," Joe says.

"I-I can't I don't know."

"Just guess," Brendon tells him.

"I don't want to pick anyone because if I guess wrong-"

"Someone is going to die if you guess wrong and die if you don't guess at all. You've got a chance you'll get it right. Just guess," Gerard says.

His mouth hangs open and he's shaking, "I don't know!"

The lights go out and there's a loud gunshot making everyone jump and a few let out screams. The light comes on and Joe is lying on the floor with his eyes wide open with a gunshot wound to the heart. A note gently placed on his chest, note slowly getting stained with blood.

"Thirty more seconds until I take another one," Gerard reads.

"Frank just guess," Mikey nearly screams.

"If I guess wrong he'll kill someone I love," he tells him.

"He already killed Joe, Frank," Gerard gestures to the pool of blood getting bigger underneath Joe's head.

"If I guess wrong he'll kill you," he shouts, eyes beginning to well up.

"What," Gerard asks.

"I love you, okay? I'm still in love with you and I don't want to lose you, I _can't_ lose you," he tells him, wrapping his arms around him.

There's a small click and the room is in complete darkness. Another gunshot. The light comes on and Tyler's laying in the floor beside Josh.

"Tyler," he says, voice getting smaller as he kneels down beside him.

A bullet to his heart just like Joe, eyes staring up at the ceiling. Josh touches his face, "Tyler?"

"Frank, just guess! Please? Don't let my brother die. I'll never forgive you if he dies!"

He looks at him, tears running down his cheeks. He grabs his face and pulls him in, kissing him hard for a few seconds, "I love you. I'll always love you."

"I love you too," he nods, giving him a weak smile while tears fill his eyes.

"Ryan," Frank says, "I guess Ryan. He was the only one who didn't come. If I know the person behind this then it's Ryan."

There's a long pause and he's squeezing Gerard's hand, "right?"

The lights go out. Another single shot fired, the sound of a body falling to the floor, and the sound of a scream that wasn't from any omega. The light flicks back on and Frank turns, looking at Gerard lying on the floor. A bullet to the heart and a single note held on his chest.

" _Wrong. I guess it was mean of me to give you a time limit. Tell you what, you each get one guess whenever you're ready and if you're wrong I shoot you instead. If you're right you and those remaining can leave. Good luck!_ "

"Gee," Frank says, sinking to the floor and touching his face, his eyes closed, "Gee, baby, look at me."

Brendon walks over to Josh and helps him stand. Josh is quick to cling to him and hold on as he presses his head to Brendon's chest. Patrick runs his fingers through his hair, pulling at it lightly and looks to everyone, "Frank, I know you want to mourn, we all do, but we should figure out who's doing this. Who would want to hurt any of us?"

"It could be Gabe? Bill," Mikey asks, voice sounding weak, "I'm not guessing either of them yet, but those are my suggestions for who it could be. They're not here, they don't particularly care for any of us."

"Gabe's always hated me," Frank nods, "he was jealous that I was with Gerard."

"Bill's never liked us either," Mikey nods.

"But Bill and Gabe didn't know about my fear," Josh says.

"What," Frank asks.

"The head in the freezer," he says, "they didn't know. No one knew about that except for Tyler and--"

He stops speaking and his eyes widen and look like a deer in headlights as his whole body completely freezes.

"And," Frank asks.

"And Brendon," he says carefully letting go of the alpha.

Brendon lets out a breath of laughter before his smile disappears, "I always underestimated _you_ , Josh."

He turns Josh to face the others as he presses a gun to the omega's head as he talks, "but you're actually so fucking clever aren't you?"

"Brendon," Patrick asks.

"Shocked, Trick? Didn't think I could do it," he asks.

"Why," Frank asks.

"I've gotten so much shit from you guys over the years and I'm fucking sick of it. Especially Pete. That's why he was first to go. Didn't need him playing hero while I played my game. Didn't need Dallon either, he's always had a thing for Patrick and I can't have him getting in my way."

"You killed my brother," Mikey says with a growl.

"The stupid bitch had it coming," he shouts, "besides, he was annoying, you should be thanking me! He always stole all the attention from you. Now with Pete being gone and Gerard being gone you two can be with whoever you want. Gerard was a perfectionist, Tyler was too protective of Josh, Pete was too protective of Patrick. Dallon? Well, he was too pretty, didn't need my Patrick getting distracted."

Patrick backs away from him.

"Now you and I can see each other," Brendon says, looking at the shorter omega, "we don't have to worry about Pete. You and I can be together forever."

Brendon smiles big from ear to ear and Josh is shaking.

"Brendon, please let go of Josh," Patrick says.

"You think I'm crazy," he nods, "you do, you think I'm crazy. You think I shouldn't have done all this. It _had_ to be done! Pete and the others had to go! I couldn't have them around anymore! They were keeping up apart but now we can be together."

"Brendon," he says again.

"Don't say my name like that Patrick," he growls, holding Josh tighter, "it had to be done! It had to be this way, you _know_ it had to be this way."

"Okay," he nods, "okay. So what happens now?"

"Isn't it obvious," he asks aiming at Mikey, "I have to kill the others."

The gun goes off and Mikey drops making Frank and Josh jump. They look down seeing Mikey cough up blood and touches his stomach. He looks at the blood on his hands and lays his head on the floor trying to breathe.

Frank goes wide eyed, "you fucking psycho!"

Patrick covers his mouth and Josh is crying again while looking up at Brendon.

"I'm sorry Josh, I wish you hadn't showed up," he says shaking his head and playing with his hair, "I really did like you. You were the only good one. But it's time for you to go now too."

He pulls the trigger again and Josh falls over fast. He points the gun at Frank.

"Brendon, you don't have to do this," Patrick tells him, "you can let him go and we can leave and be together. Just you and me and Frank can go and not tell anyone."

"He'll tell, they always tell!"

"I wont," Frank says, violently shaking his head, "I promise I wont tell!"

"Please don't shoot him."

"I wont," he says, "my friends can take care of him."

"Friends," Frank asks, "what does that mean?"

He turns to Frank and smiles. The lights go out. When they flick back on the bodies of their dead friends stood around him and shouted at Frank, "AAHHH!"

A girly shriek leaves his body as they all stand around him and laugh.

Brendon laughs along with them and Frank turns to look at everyone, "what the fuck?!"

"Merry Christmas," Pete smiles.

"What the fuck is going on," Frank yells.

"You said you've never been scared before, so I did some planning," Pete smiles, "I got a backup generator, fixed the lights and had Dallon listening in and turning the lights on and off."

Dallon smiles and bows.

"Brendon was in charge of props and getting the blanks for the gun and making sure they were blanks, courtesy of some really helpful people on the movie set he works on."

"Oh, thank you," Brendon bowed as everyone clapped.

"The makeup was done by our very own Tyler Joseph."

Tyler bows as everyone claps for him.

"The fake dead bodies were sculpted as a project by Joe and Gerard who are in the same art class."

Joe bows as Gerard pulls both sides of his skirt and smiles, "thank you."

They all clap.

"We all took acting classes for a long time and learned how to fake cry and those who couldn't cry learned how to apply eye drops in the dark or when you weren't looking," Josh smiles, "I learned how to cry!"

"So," he starts, "this was all just some fucked up prank to scare me?"

"Yeah," Pete nods.

Frank eventually smiles, "I can't believe you all planned this shit to scare me, and that it actually fucking worked!"

"I'll say," Gerard smiles, "you told me you loved me."

And Frank's cheeks begin to turn pink when he snaps back at him, "I only said that because I thought we were going to die and I didn't want you to feel bad about no one loving you before you died."

"My brother was in the room too, he loves me."

"I meant the sexy love, not the family kind. And you said it back!"

"I was acting! You were serious. You kissed me."

"You liked it! You even added some tongue near the end!"

He shrugs and walks over to him, "I guess I did add a little tongue in the end."

"Yeah," he says, "you did."

"So, are you seeing anyone," Gerard asks.

Frank shrugs, "I don't know, am I?"

Gerard bites his lip and looks towards Pete, "so, I heard something about a Christmas tree decorating thing?"

Patrick looks between all of them and speaks, "is anyone going to explain to me what just happened?"

"Gerard's flirting with me, though that's obvious," Frank smiles, "but now he wants to decorate a tree?"

Gerard rolls his eyes and Patrick shakes his head, "no, I mean can anyone explain why I was just scared absolutely shitless?"

"Oh shit, that's what I forgot," Pete said, "no one told Patrick."

"Oh," Gerard says, "yeah."

"I just thought we didn't tell him because he'd end up telling Frank," Brendon says.

"Yeah," Josh says, "he's bad at keeping surprises."

"No, hey, I'm not bad at it," he frowns, "I'm good at it."

"No you aren't," Frank says patting his shoulder, "but it's okay. We still love you."

"Sorry for scaring you, Trick," Pete says hugging him, "I hope you're not mad."

"I'm relieved you're all not dead, and kind of mad that you all don't think I should be included!"

He frowns and gives Patrick the puppy eyes, "please don't be mad."

He looks away from him, "I'll be less mad when I eat."

"Let's eat and decorate the tree," Josh smiles.

"I'll clean up the fake blood," Tyler says pushing the fake bloody stump from his sleeve and letting his real hand pop out clean and moving.

"I'm kind of glad you weren't in on it," Frank says to Patrick, "in a way you not being in on it was like you being in on it. I kept looking at you to break character and tell me it was all fake but you were actually scared so I thought it was real."

"I'm glad I could help," he says putting food on his plate.

"Hey."

He looks up and turns seeing Brendon lean in next to his ear, "sorry I didn't tell you, but maybe I can make it up to you somehow."

"Maybe," he says.

Brendon smiles and when they finish eating they get out the tree and start decorating.

"It has to be perfect," Gerard says, "all of the ornaments _cannot_ be placed too close together."

Pete picks up the star from the box behind Gerard and without missing a beat or turning around Gerard speaks, "Pete, put it down, you're not putting the star on."

"It's my cabin and my tree!"

"And I'm telling you you're not putting it on," he says, wrapping his arm around Josh, "our baby boy Josh gets to put it on top."

"I get to," Josh asks, wide eyed.

He nods and Josh picks up the star, jumping for joy as he waits for them to finish decorating. When it's done Tyler picks Josh up and lets him place the star on top. The man smiles as he's set back down, "it's so pretty!"

"Pete," Gerard says, "you can turn the lights on." 

He plugs them in and Josh claps, "can we do secret Santa now? Please? Please?"

Gerard nods and they all go get their gifts. When they come back Tyler hands his to Josh, "Merry Christmas."

He opens it up seeing half of a matching best friend necklace. He smiles and Tyler shows him the other half, "do you like it?"

"Yes! Put it on me, put it on me!"

Tyler wraps it around his neck and Josh hands him a smaller box.

He opens it seeing a handmade friendship bracelet, "did you make this?" 

"Yeah," he smiles showing off his, "do you like it?" 

"I love it," he smiles, putting it on himself and pulling Josh into his lap.

Mikey drops a box into Pete's lap, "hand me my gift."

"How did you know I got you?" 

"You said I hope I get Mikey and then when you picked out the name you frowned and paid Frank five dollars to switch with you."

He hands his gift to Mikey and opens the one the blond had given him. He smiles when he pulls out the mug. It's got the name Jack written on the side and he turns seeing Mikey sipping from an identical mug with the name Sally on his. 

"I love it."

He nods, "I know."

Mikey opens his gift seeing Pete's ring. 

"You're giving me your favorite ring?" 

"I was kind of hoping my boyfriend could wear it." 

"Oh yeah? Who's that," he asks, looking closer at the details on it. 

"You hopefully," he says. 

He turns to look at him and Pete gives a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his own neck. He smiles and slips it on his finger before straddling Pete and slipping his arms around his neck, "I love it." 

Frank slides Gerard a big box, "here."

He smiles and tears it open seeing a pair of black heels with red soles. 

"Oh. My. God," he says, "are they real? Are they actually real?" 

"Yeah," he nods drinking his hot chocolate, "it was nothing." 

"Frank, these are really expensive shoes," he explains, looking guilty.

He shrugs, "it was really nothing." 

Gerard looks to Mikey and Mikey shrugs. Gerard stands up and goes of to the closet taking out a guitar case and walking over to him. He hands it to him and he sets it down on his lap opening it up. He smiles and turns to him, "I smashed this when you left."

"That was really stupid of you," Gerard says, running his fingers along the inside of the case, closer to Frank's hand, "it's a beautiful guitar." 

"Look, about that night-"

"Frank," he shakes his head. 

"I thought he was you. We were so hammered and he had your hair color and I thought-"

"I don't care," he says before smiling. His hand slides on top of his and fingers slip between his, "I don't want to be mad at you anymore. I don't want to be by myself in our house. I want you to come back home."

"Really?" 

He nods and hands Frank a key, "I just want you home."

Frank closed the guitar and set it down in the floor before laying Gerard back on the couch and kissing him. Gerard slid his arms around his neck and everyone looks to Dallon who shrugs, "Ryan's not here." 

Brendon hands Patrick his gift and he smiles taking it out slow. It was a silver necklace with a key hanging from it. He gives him a look and Brendon smiles, "I'm moving back home near you guys. It's an apartment key."

He smiles and holds it in his hands, "really?" 

"Yeah," he nods, "I finished my semester and so I transferred to a college closer that offers the same classes. I'm coming home."

Patrick hugs him tight, "that's amazing! It's going to be so good to hang out again."

Brendon hugs him back and Patrick pulls back and holds out a box, "here." 

He smiles and opens it up, "a camera?"

"It was cute and red and I know you don't have one like it."

"I love it," he nods, "thank you."

He smiles and they look down at their gifts. 

"Um, so where are you moving to," Patrick asks. 

"Oh my god, just kiss. He gave you a key to his new apartment like right in front of us. He wants you, you want him. Just kiss and fuck already," Gerard says. 

Patrick goes wide eyed and Joe nods, "I'm so tired of the will they? Wont they? Just fuck already. It's torturing watching you two pretend you're just friends." 

"We are just friends," Patrick says, blushing red.

"You're as red as that camera right now, just kiss him."

Brendon shrugs and leans in kissing him. Patrick drops the key between his legs and reaches up in shock before relaxing and cupping his face. 

"Finally," Josh says, "now Patrick can stop talking about him all the time and just go see him."

"I don't talk about him all the time." 

"Yes," Gerard says, "you do."

Brendon pulls him into his lap and he hides his face in his chest when he hugs him, "it's Joe's turn!"

They turn to Andy and Joe who were drinking beers and wearing matching pajama sets and Santa hats. 

"It got cold so we just quickly put our gifts on," Joe says. 

"You look dumb," Pete says. 

"And you look fucking jealous of how dope we fucking look," Andy says sipping his beer.

"You guys do look pretty cool," Josh says. 

"No they don't, Josh, don't get sucked into their world, you'll never be able to leave," Pete says. 

"I'm glad you like it Josh, we got you a pair," he says. 

"Don't put them on, Josh," Pete says. 

The hand him the pajamas and he goes behind the couch quickly changing. 

"Josh, don't do it," Pete says, "don't put it on!" 

He stands up after a minute in the same outfit and sits beside him and, Power Ranger socks now visible. Andy places a Santa hat on his head.

"Oh my god, look at you, look what they did to him, Tyler." 

"I think the longer I look at them the cooler they look," Tyler explains. 

"How funny because," Joe says pulling out another set, "we got you one too." 

"Tyler," Pete says. 

He stares at the set. 

"Don't," he warns. 

Josh smiles and pats the seat next to him. He gets up and takes it, going behind the couch. 

"For fuck's sake," Pete says. 

When he comes back he sits down beside Josh. Andy hands Josh a hat and Josh places it on Tyler's head. He slides his arm around his waist and nods, "oh yeah, I'm feeling it. This is sick." 

"So sick," Josh smiles. 

"They really do look kind of cool," Mikey says. 

Joe and Andy smile at each other. 

"Oh, don't," Pete says. 

"Yeah, fuck it," Gerard says, "I'll take one."

Gerard shrugs and he and Frank stand and change shamelessly in front of everyone before Gerard sits in Tyler's lap and Frank picks up Josh and sits down with him. They put on their hats and look to Mikey who sighs. Pete takes Mikey's hand, "don't." 

"It's just a pajama set. Come on, they're pretty sweet to be honest." 

"Yes," Joe says, "they're the sweetest." 

"Why don't you put one on," he asks, holding it out. 

"How many did you buy," Dallon asks. 

"We actually got everyone a pair," Joe says, "Andy insisted."

Mikey stands and Dallon quickly follows. 

"Yes! One of us, one of us," Joe says. 

"Gooble gobble, gooble gobble," Gerard says. 

"We accept them, we accept them," Frank says laughing. 

"I fucking hate you guys," Pete says. 

When Brendon and Patrick join it's just Pete sitting by himself in his regular clothes as they all sit around Andy and Joe with Santa hats on. They all sip their drinks and Pete crosses his arms over his chest, "I'm not doing it." 

Joe holds out the pajama set, "come on, Pete." 

"Fuck you, you're not peer pressuring me into wearing them, they're fucking lame!"

Joe waves the set in front of him again and Mikey adjusts his hat and drinks more hot chocolate. 

He waves it again and Pete crosses his arms over his chest and glares at them. They stare at him and drink from their cups in unison, slurping annoyingly and making him frown harder. 

"I. Hate. You. All."

They smile and Joe waves the set again. He looks at the shirt, the reindeer wearing sunglasses on the front. The words _'Deer With It'_ staring back at him. He reaches out to touch the material. 

"It's soft, isn't it," Joe asks.

He glares up at him and everyone watches in anticipation. It was his perfect size, the pants matching in a disgustingly Christmas way. He hated it, he hated them, but most of all he hated the shirt. He sighs and their eyebrows raise and jaws drop as he reaches out. 

"Come on, we'll wear our pajamas and watch Nightmare Before Christmas," Mikey says. 

"Will you sit in my lap?" 

"Only if you wear the pajamas, are you going to wear the pajamas?" 

He hesitates and Joe and Andy smile. He snatches them from Joe, "yeah, I'll wear the pajamas." 

"Then yes." 

He changes behind the couch and comes back around with the set on before sitting down and pulling Mikey into his lap. Andy places a hat gently on his head while Joe leans down to whisper, "Merry Christmas, Pete." 

He groans and Mikey looks to him kissing his cheek sweetly. He sighs and turns on the TV, giving up completely.

"Merry Christmas guys."

**Author's Note:**

> I know I usually write smut, but I hope you liked this wholesome Christmas story disguised as a horror story. Happy Holidays, guys, I hope you're all having a great morning/afternoon/night! :)


End file.
